


Reacción a la película de HP6 en 2 viñetas

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 viñetas, nada que ver la una con la otra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reacción a la película de HP6 en 2 viñetas

—Esto te sonaría raro —susurró Draco— pero el momento más feliz de mi vida fue cuando estaba en el piso desangrándome. Pensaba que moriría por fin. Entonces sentí tus manos cálidas espantando el frío. Mi sangre corría hacia tu ropa y desencajaba tu rostro.

Silencio.

Nunca entenderías.

Fue porque dejé de serte indiferente. Me esforzaba, pero tus ojos estaban muertos para mí, aunque te hiciera rabiar. Pero ese día tus pupilas vivieron conmigo. Me notabas. Sabías lo que había hecho. Me odiabas. 

Draco acarició la nuca de Harry. Éste se removió. 

—¿Harry? Despierta.

Abrió los ojos.

—Harry, hazme el amor.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry miró a Hermione correr hacia el baño de mujeres justo cuando Cormac hacía a un lado la cortina. Cormac se puso recto e imponente frente a él y le sonrió. 

—Creo que Hermione acaba de ir al baño, ya sabes, para… —comenzó a explicar. 

—Todavía no captas, ¿cierto?  
—¿Eh? —dijo Harry.

Cormac suspiró audiblemente y lanzó un hechizo de privacidad.

—Pensé que me notarías cuando hice las pruebas para entrar en el equipo, pero no funcionó, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh? —dijo Harry.

—Incluso le dije a Ron que me presentara a sus amigos, pero… y bueno. ¿Lo del helado tampoco lo notaste en serio?

—¿Eh? —dijo Harry.

—Oh, no. Tú también pensaste que era para Granger. Ella pensó lo mismo y por eso terminó invitándome aquí y todo esto es tan vergonozoso… pero lo único que yo quería era…

Harry hubiera dicho “¿Eh?” pero de repente tenía una lengua de más en su boca. Cormac lo empujó contra la pared y sujetándolo por el rostro le dio el beso más caliente que había recibido en su puta vida. Esa lengua, esa lengua se movía en su boca y chocaba contra su paladar y sorpresivamente sintió una mordidita que le arrancó un gemido. 

Lleno de histeria, la única reacción que su cuerpo tuvo (aparte de una reacción inconsciente de la que no quería hablar) fue soltar la charola que tenía en las manos. 

La charola le cayó en los pies a Cormac. 

Cormac maldijo y pateó la charola. 

La charola cayó sobre los pies de Snape, quien abría la cortina en ese momento.

Snape abrió la boca pero se quedó trabado al verlos pegados y con los labios enrojecidos.

Snape se puso recto.

—Creo que ambos están conscientes de que esto amerita detención por los próximos seis meses.  
 Fin.

Hasta nuevos y renovados tiempos, ahora que el Drarry parece resurgir como ave fenix.


End file.
